Transcending frienship: a teenage life
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Jaden & Lucas are now 14. a horrible day for one of them is coming up soon and because fate, they meet Hailey. What is her story? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Transcending**** frienship: a ****teenage**** life**

**Summary: **Jaden & Lucas are now 14. a horrible day for one of them is coming up soon and because fate, they meet Hailey. What is her story? Read to find out

Note: I don't won lost However, Jaden, Lucas, Hailey and the other kids are mine…well most of them

"Jade!" Jeremy called his brother

"What?!" Jaden asked a little annoyed

"You're going to be late and your mom is going to kill us!"

"I'm coming!" he answered grinning to the alarm clock

"Stop screaming!" they heard Michael yell

"Sorry!" they both said in unison

"Hurry Jade" Jake told his brother quietly and hurried downstairs

Later, when he got to school, he found Lucas talking to some girls, as usual they all smiled at him, and he just nodded

"Hey Jade" Jasmine said awkwardly

"Hi" he said lowering his face

"You okay man?" Lucas asked his best friend

"I didn't sleep much last night" Jaden said stoking his hair with one hand "they're back again aren't they?" Lucas said worriedly

"Yeah" Jaden said sadly

"What's back?" Sandy asked the boys

"Just…" Lucas trailed of "dreams"

"What kind of dreams?" Sandy asked scared

"You know _those _dreams" Lucas told her

"What? I …don't know about them" Sandy said with a grin

"Dreams…about …" But he was stopped by Jaden

"Come on Jade, you can tell her" Jasmine assured him

"I…can't" the boy said looking at the floor

"It's ok" Sandy told him "it's none of my business anyway"

Jaden was looking at his book, feeling a hand behind him "hey" Lucas said sitting next to him

"Hey" his friend said with a usual, half smile

"What you doing?"

"Reading" Jaden said burying his face on the paper

"You are not reading" Lucas said with a warning look, turning his head down. Jaden was holding the metal key around his neck

"Let's go" he said and pulled him up. Jaden grabbed his bag and followed him to the playground

"Where are we…going?" Jaden questioned breathless from running

"Hurry" lucks said

When they reached the playground, they found Micah waiting for them

"Hey" the boy said

"Hey"

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" Jaden asked angrily

"Well, I needed you to be away from books" Lucas said teasingly

"Okay…"

"So we my friend, are going to sit here, until you decide to tell me what's bothering you" Lucas said pulling him down violently

"I don't…want to talk about it ok?" Jaden said and turned away

"Man I know you miss him but…"

"Shut up Lucas!" Jaden stood up and ran away

Back home, he didn't feel better, his head ached, his breathing was loud and he was sweating, he didn't know if it was the heat or the fact that his anger was raising

"Honey?" his mother asked

"Come in" he said sitting on the bed

"You okay?, Lucas told me what happened" Sarah said sitting next to him on the bed

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said shrugging

"Jaden, you can talk to me you know…?" his mother said kindly

"I know…I just…can't" he said with teary eyes

"Hey" she said lifting his chin

"Mom, why did he have to go?" Jaden asked now crying

"I mean I need him…I do" he said closing his hand around the key

"You never told me, how you got that thing?" his mother asked taking the key on her hand

"Dad gave it to me, the day we got rescued" Jaden said quietly with pain

"Oh, I see" Sarah said

"He said it was an insurance, something pretty stupid if you ask me" Jaden laughed cleaning the tears away

"Why an insurance?" his mom asked

"I guess, it was something to know that we always going to be together or something" Jaden said lifting an elbow "I never really understood"

"You should get some sleep" his mother said with a soft kiss on the head

**So what do you think??? Please review!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Transending frienship: a teenage life**

Next day Jaden decided to spend the day with Mark and Lucas in order to clear his head

"Jaden!" Mark said happily opening the door, with Lucas behind

"hey" he said looking at Lucas who turned away

"come on we are watching the game" Mark said and led him to the leaving room where the rest of the Silverman family was sitting.

"hey" Nicole greeted him as he sat next to Bryan

after the game, he and Lucas were at his room, on the bed looking at the ceiling

"sorry about yesterday man" Jaden apologized

"sure, no problem" Lucas said with a smile.

"it's just, I mean…he's gone and I…" Jaden said trying to find the words to say sorry. But Lucas stopped him

"I know" he said with a smile they just stared at the ceiling and after that everything went back to normal

two weeks had passed, and it was the day to put on a tux and head to the cemetery, Michael, Sarah and the boys were at the car waiting for him

Jaden looked at the key around his neck

"_Daddy?" I asked quietly when he finished talking to the man on the other side, the man who was going to rescue us._

_he just stared at me, and I saw a tear come down his face, everyone started jumping up and down . He nodded and I ran to hug him, he picked me up and kissed my tummy, I just stared at his face, we ere finally going home _

_that same night we were on the boat, I was sitting with him and juliet I had come to like her just because he did, I turned around to see Sawyer and Kate laughing they smiled at me._

"_You okay?" he asked me with a smile _

_I nodded, he stroked my hair and I sat on his lap, when we finally reached the airport I saw Claire crying trying to get Aaron for a nap. I felt dad's hand on my shoulder and we walked to the plane, we sat next to Claire and Aaron I had the window seat._

_When we arrived to LAX dad took my hand and we went to get a cab there were a bunch of reporters waiting for us, but also police officers and firefighters, between those people I saw 2 familiar faces: my mom and grandmother were waiting for us, I walked between dad and Juliet_

"_oh, god Jack!" my grandma exclaimed throwing herself to hug him _

"_hi mum" he said quietly nodding to the woman next to her, she smiled at him and she looked down at me, she kneeled down my level "hi Jade" _

"_Dad?" I asked looking at him unsure of what to say _

"_Sarah…" dad said looking deeply into her eyes _

"_Jack…" she said with a grin _

"_Jack…" Juliet interrupted "I'm going to go…" _

"_No…don't" dad said grabbing her arm. Both mom and grandma looking at the blond woman _

"_I need to find my sister" Juliet said _

"_Okay…just don't go without saying goodbye"_

"_I won't" she said and walked away _

"_Daddy?" I asked, he turned to me_

"_What?" he asked kindly _

"_I'm tired" I said _

"_I know you are" he says and I see mom looking at me_

He walked to the car got in the back and stayed quiet, his mom was looking at him. He just nodded


	3. Chapter 3

**Transcending friendship: a teenage life **

A week had passed since the cemetery visit. Jaden had been like himself again, something both his mother and best friend appreciate.

"So are you up for movie night?" Lucas asked him as they made their way to the cafeteria

"Sure, your place?" Jaden was happy that Lucas always agreed to have movie night at his place; his parents were like Way cooler than Michael and Sarah

"Yep, and Sandy is Coming too, with a couple friends" Lucas said as the line to get the food moved forward

"Cool" they took a seat in the nearest table

"Hey boys" Sandy went to joined them with her little guppies in tow

"What's up?" Lucas was always extremely happy when Sandy joined him and Jade

"Not much" Sandy said biting her lip "I was wondering"

"What?" Lucas and Jaden asked in unison

"Well, there is a party tomorrow night, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?" Sandy seemed anxious

Lucas and Jade shared a look "sure"

"Okay, call us later…" Rain said, "So we know you are going"

Later that day, when Jaden got home from school, his mother was waiting for him in the living room, with a couple more people

"Jaden can you come here for a second?" Sarah called him calmly

"Guess what mom" Jaden said exitedly. But it all vanished when he saw the other people in the living room. Kate, Claire and Sawyer What the hell was going on

**New chapter is up ¡ so why are Kate, Claire and Sawyer there?**

**Next chapter Please review**


End file.
